My Father's Wife
by Huang Lidya
Summary: Cinta tak memandang apapun, dari segi manapun dan siapapun orangnya. Cinta itu buta. Buta akan segala hal disekelilingnya bahkan buta akan siapa yang dicintai. KRISTAO FANFICTION. #PANDANETESDAY event


**MY FATHER'S WIFE**

 _ **Kris Wu**_ _&_ _ **Huang Zitao**_

 _ **Romance**_

 **Rated** T

 **WARNING !**

 **Typo is Everywhere**

 **Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **IF YOU HATE OR DON'T LIKE KRIS & TAO**

 **PLEASE GET OUT OF MY STORY**

 **Fanfic untuk event #PANDANETESDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Cinta tak memandang apapun, dari segi manapun dan siapapun orangnya. Cinta itu buta. Buta akan segala hal disekelilingnya bahkan buta akan siapa yang dicintai._

Wajah cantiknya, tubuh indahnya, pesonanya, perhatiannya, kasih sayang dan segala yang berada pada dirinya telah membuatku terjerat dan tak bisa mencintai orang selain dirinya lagi. Aku sangat memujanya, bahkan aku rela menaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuknya.

"Kris~" bahkan suara indahnya memanggilku begitu lembut bagai nyanyian bidadari surga. Ah betapa beruntungnya aku dapat memilikinya.

"ya" sahutku singkat. Lalu ku lingkarkan tanganku pada perut datarnya, melakukan backhug.

"cepatlah mandi, apa kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah huh?" Ucapnya dengan mencubit tanganku yang masih memeluknya

"Aku ingin membolos hari ini sayang, ku mohon" pintaku dengan nada dibuat manja padanya

"Tidak kris sayang~ kau harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Kau sudah sering membolos sayangku. Dan itu tidak baik untuk masa depanmu" nasehatnya padaku, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik badan lalu ia meraih pipi tirusku dengan jemari lentiknya

Chups

Ia mencium bibirku lembut, Menempelkan bibir kucingnya. Ah inilah salah satu alasan yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Sentuhannya benar-benar memabukkan, membuatku merasa terbang menembus langit ke tujuh. Perlahan matanya menutup kala aku mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dan memeluknya kembali.

"Eunghh" lenguhnya indah, oh shit ! Bahkan bagian bawahku sedikit mengembung hanya dengan mendengar lenguhan manjanya

"Krishh~ cukuphh~~" ucapnya ditengah ciuman panas yang kita lakukan. Aku tak memperdulikannya, malah semakin gencar memasukkan satu tanganku kedalam piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Nnghh~ cukup kris" ia mencoba mendorong dadaku agar melepas ciumanku.

Karena aku tak mau membuatnya marah maka ku lepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Hh~ cepatlah mandi anak nakal, atau aku tidak mau berbicara lagi padamu" ucapnya mengancamku dan melipat tangannya didada dikala masih mengatur nafasnya,

"Baiklah Nona tao, perintah dipatuhi" ucapku dengan maksud menggodanya

"Yakk ! Jangan panggil aku Nona, begini-begini aku ini pria tau uh~ menyebalkan" ucap tao dengan mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya imut, aku hanya terkekeh lalu berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi menjauhinya menuju kamar mandi

"Ngomong-ngomong, telurnya hangus sayangku~. Hahaha" ucapku dengan tawa menggelegar, yaps sedari tadi kita berada didapur. Kegiatan rutinku setiap pagi menemani tao memasak didapur. Ya meskipun aku hanya diam dan sesekali memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia memasak haha.

"Yaisshh..ini salahmu kris Wu" tao berteriak nyaring, aku hanya tertawa dan menghilang dibalik kelokan tangga lantai 2.

.

.

Aku baru keluar dari kamarku dengan mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan celana jeans hitam panjang, yaps aku tetap pada pendirianku, membolos sekolah. Aku hanya ingin bersama tao seharian ini. Entahlah namun firasatku mengatakan besok ia tidak akan menemaniku seharian seperti biasanya . Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkan hal itu lebih baik ku langkahkan kakiku menemui tao dilantai bawah.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Setelah anak tangga terakhir aku langkahi, disana diruang makan aku melihat tao tengah berbicara pada seseorang ditelepon. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya

"Baiklah ge" suara indahnya terdengar ditelingaku

Hup

Aku memeluknya dari belakang dengan ia yang telah menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa? Apa dia yang menelponmu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"ya, yunxiang gege yang menelpon" jawab tao. Gotcha ! benar dugaanku.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Aku hanya penasaran saja mengapa pria super sibuk itu menelpon pujaan hatiku.

"Besok xiang-ge akan pulang, kembali ke china" jawab tao. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada perutnya, firasatku benar ia akan kembali. Tapi tak apa aku juga merindukannya.

"Dasar manja, haha" ucap tao dengan mencubit tanganku gemas.

"Ya..ya.. terserahlah"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak berangkat sekolah huh?"

"Oh ayolah zi, apa setiap dia kembali aku harus selalu menjelaskannya padamu" ku lepaskan pelukannya. menyilangkan kedua tanganku didada

"Kkkk.. baiklah sayangku ayo habiskan waktu bersama" ia menurunkan kedua tanganku lalu mendudukkanku dimeja makan

"diawali dengan sarapan pagi untuk pangeran tampan ini~" ujarnya dengan suara imut ah aku tau dia ingin merubah suasana hatiku yang suram -_-

-kris Pov End-

Semilir angin sore menemani langkah kaki kris dan tao yang tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota. Kris merangkul pinggang tao sangat mesra. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka berada dikeramaian kota.

"Setelah ini kita pulang saja ya kris, aku sudah lelah" ucap tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka, lalu tao menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kris.

"Apa kau sakit?" kris bertanya dengan nada cemas yang kentara, ia khawatir pada kondisi pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak sayang, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lelah seharian ini berkeliling dikota" sahut tao diiringi dengan mengusap dada bidang kris.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang" lalu setelahnya kris berjalan menuju arah mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir taman kota.

Sesampainya dirumah kris melihat kearah tao yang telah tidur pulas disampingnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat sang pujaan hati begitu tenang dan damai ketika tidur. Kris tak tega membangunkan tao karena itu ia menggendong tao ala bride style menuju rumah.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Cklek

Tanpa perlu susah payah kris menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar milik tao. Lalu kris meletakkan tubuh ringkih tao dengan sangat hati-hati enggan membuat taonya terbangun.

"Selamat tidur, cantik" bisik kris ditelinga tao, kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh tao sebatas leher dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"tuhan.. aku tau hubungan ini adalah sebuah dosa. Namun, aku berharap kau tak memisahkanku dengannya. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus tuhan.." ucap kris lirih dengan menatap tao sendu

"mama maafkan kris karena telah mencintainya" perlahan kaki panjang kris berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar tao.

 _There is a proverb that says " love doesn't have to belong to each other " but human is still human. Have a passion wanted to have something to be desired._

Hari minggu telah tiba. Matahari masih nampak malu-malu mengeluarkan cahayanya mobil-mobil tidak terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang seperti hari biasa namun segelintir manusia masih ada yang menjalankan aktivitas mereka diakhir pekan. Termasuk tao yang kini berada dibandara PEK, China. Duduk disebuah bangku tunggu dibandara tersebut.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat tao berdiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum kala melihat orang yang ditunggunya berada didepannya

"Hai _yunxiang gege,_ lama tak jumpa" sapa tao dengan senyum manisnya, yap orang itu dalah yunxiang

"Hai zi, bagaimana kabarmu? Gege sangat merindukanmu" ucap yunxiang lalu memeluk tao

"Me too" balas tao, Kemudian yunxiang melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua bahu tao

"Baiklah zi, kita akan melepaskan rindu sepuasnya dirumah, ayo pulang" tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yunxiang

.

Kini tao dan yunxiang telah berada dipekarang rumah mereka, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan yunxiang merangkul pundak tao.

Suara mobil yang tadi tao gunakan untuk menjemput yunxiang itu terdengar ditelinga pemuda tampan yang memperhatikan mereka dari lantai kamarnya.

"Again, Show begins !" gumam pemuda tampan tersebut

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Pemuda tampan itu menuruni anak tangga dan melihat dua orang yang memasuki rumahnya tadi kini telah duduk santai disofa ruang tamu

Tap

Langkah kaki pemuda tampan tersebut semakin mendekati kedua manusia yang duduk disofa. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat betapa mesranya dua orang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi daddy dan selamat pagi juga mommy" sapa pemuda tampan tersebut, kontan mereka yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ya.. selamat pagi juga anakku, Kris Wu" ucap yunxiang pada anaknya. Ya pemuda tampan itu adalah Kris Wu, anak Wu Yunxiang pria berumur 47 tahun yang menjabat sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan terkenal Wu Corporation. Dan Huang Zitao pria cantik berusia 30 tahun yang berganti marga menjadi Wu setelah menikah dengan yunxiang adalah istri keduanya. Tao ibu tiri sekaligus pujaan hati seorang Kris Wu anaknya.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk daddymu ini huh?" Yunxiang membentangkan tangannya menyambut pelukan hangat anak semata wayangnya dari istri pertamanya yang telah lama meninggalkan mereka sampai yunxiang mengenalkan tao sebagai calon ibu barunya.

"Yes dadd.. I miss you so much" kris memeluk daddynya.

"Haha aku senang kau berubah begitu menurut padaku dan telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan sekarang. Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih tao sebagai ibu barumu" ucap yunxiang begitu bahagia. Ia merasa keluarganya begitu harmonis sekarang. Padahal dulu sebelum ada tao diantara mereka kris dan ayahnya selalu terlibat pertengkaran, entah masalah sekolah maupun kelakuan kris yang sangat tidak sopan. Awalnya yunxiang khawatir ketika ia memperkenalkan tao pada kris. Karena takut jika kris tidak dapat menerima hubungannya dengan tao karena mereka sesama jenis. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, kris menyetujui hubungannya dan tao, malah menyuruhnya untuk menyegerakan pernikahan. Sejak saat itu yunxiang begitu menuruti kris apapun yang kris minta sebisa mungkin yunxiang akan memberikannya.

"daddynya juga tidak kalah tampan kok" akhirnya tao membuka suara, ia tersenyum kearah kris yang menghadap ke arahnya yang masih berpelukan dengan ayahnya yunxiang. Kris membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama, bagaimana? " usul yunxiang pada anak dan istrinya.

"Oke.. aku akan bersiap dulu daddy. Kita habiskan hari indah ini bersama" ucap kris tersenyum. Namun belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah daddy juga akan mandi dan bersiap-siap, sampai nanti" ucap yunxiang dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2. Kamarnya dengan tao tentu saja. meninggalkan kris dan tao yang masih berada dibawah

"Mommy akan siapkan sarapan untuk kalian, hihi" ucap tao terkekeh lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur, namun sebelum jauh melangkah suara kris memanggilnya

"Mom.."

"Yes honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" tao berbalik badan dan tersenyum mendengar penuturan kris. Kris memang akan memanggilnya mommy jika dirumah ada yunxiang itulah kesepakatan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu kris" kris tersenyum tulus membalas senyum manis ibu tirinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu apapun resikonya, karena kau malaikat keduaku setelah mama" imbuh kris pada akhir kalimat sebelum dia berjalan pergi menuju lantai 2 rumahnya, tepatnya menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih" gumam tao dengan tersenyum sendu menatap punggung kekar pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai anak dan kekasihnya.

Biarkan, biarkan cinta mereka tetap begini. Hanya tuhan yang berhak menentukan dosa manusia. Biarkan kris dan tao tetap seperti ini hingga sampai akhirnya tuhan yang menentukan takdir cerita mereka dikemudian hari.

-THE END-

Mohon maaf jika ff nista yang saya buat ini sangat absrud dan gak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Ff ini baru diketik dan baru muncul dalam pikiran saya xD

Sekali lagi maafkan saya xD

But please review juseyeo :D


End file.
